Mulan
Mulan é um filme norte-americano de animação de 1998 da Walt Disney Animation Studios, baseado na lenda chinesa de Hua Mulan. Mulan é o trigésimo-sexto filme de animação dos estúdios Disney, foi dirigido por Tony Bancroft e Barry Cook, com história de Robert D. San Souci e roteiro de Rita Hsiao, Philip LaZebnik, Chris Sanders, Eugenia Bostwick-Singer e Raymond Singer. Foi estrelado por Ming-Na, Eddie Murphy, Miguel Ferrer e B.D. Wong na versão em inglês, enquanto Jackie Chan forneceu sua voz para os dublês chineses do filme. O enredo de Mulan ocorre durante a dinastia Han, onde Fa Mulan, filha do guerreiro Fa Zhou, finge ser um homem para ocupar o lugar de seu pai durante um recrutamento geral para combater uma invasão huno. Lançado durante o Renascimento da Disney, Mulan foi o primeiro de três animações da Disney produzidos na Disney-MGM Studios, em Orlando, Flórida. O desenvolvimento do filme começou em 1994, quando vários supervisores artísticos foram enviados à China para receber inspiração artística e cultural. Mulan foi bem recebido pelos críticos e pelo público, arrecadando US $ 304 milhões, obtendo indicações ao Globo de Ouro e ao Prêmio da Academia, e ganhando vários prêmios Annie, incluindo de Melhor Animação. Foi seguido por uma sequela diretamente em vídeo em 2004, Mulan II. Sinopse A história se passa na China da Dinastia Han. É uma história de uma jovem destemida e corajosa que decide colocar em risco a sua vida para salvar seu pai e sua Pátria. Quando seu país é invadido e seu pai doente é recrutado para a guerra, Mulan decide se disfarçar de homem, treinar para se tornar um bom soldado e, assim, ocupar o lugar de seu pai no exército chinês. Acompanhada por seu gentil e engraçado dragão de guarda, Mushu, Mulan treina para ser um soldado habilidoso e valente e acaba aprendendo muitas lições sobre coragem, honra e amor. Dublagem/Dobragem Vozes Adicionais: Alfredo Martins, Carlos Carvalho, Cláudia Martins, Ettore Zuim, Geisa Vidal, Júlio Chaves, Maurício Berger, Nelly Amaral, Nádia Carvalho, Waldir Fiori e Waldyr Sant'anna. Coral: Aline Cabral, Augusto Caruso, Alfredo Lyrio, Deína Melgaço, Deco Fiori, Eliomar Nascimento, Fernanda Cappeli, Juliana Franco, Kika Tristão, Maurício Luz, Márcia Coutinho, Nadja Daltro, Paulo Flores, Ronaldo Victório e Simô. Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio de diálogos: Double Sound, RJ Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/Blu-ray/Televisão (Rede Globo/SBT/RecordTV)/TV Paga (Disney Channel/TBS/TCM/TNT/Megapix/Warner Channel)/Telecine Fun/Netflix Direção de dublagem: Mônica Rossi Tradução: Garcia Júnior Versão musical/Direção musical: Marcelo Coutinho Regente do coro: André Cardoso Engenheiro de gravação: L.G. D'orey Supervisor criativo: Garcia Júnior Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Créditos da dobragem portuguesa: Direcção de Dobragem: Rui Paulo Tradução e Adaptação: Rita Salgueiro Direcção Musical: Pedro Gonçalves Tradução e Adaptação das letras: Lia Graça Estúdio da dobragem: Matinha Estudios Estúdio Musical: Xangrilá Versão Portuguesa Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Portugal) Produção O longa foi o primeiro de três filmes primeiramente produzidos nos estúdios de animação da Disney no Disney-MGM Studios em Orlando, Florida. O desenvolvimento do filme começou em 1994, quando alguns supervisores artísticos foram enviados a China para receber inspiração cultural e artística. A Disney tomou algumas liberdades para contar sua versão da história de Mulan, e mesmo cuidando para não ofender a cultura do país, chegou a causar um certo descontentamento entre o público chinês. Jackie Chan emprestou a sua voz para o personagem Shang na versão dublada em chinês (mandarim e cantonês). Mulan é uma Princesa Disney, mesmo não sendo filha de rei ou rainha e não sendo casada com um príncipe, ela segue a terceira regra da Disney, ser princesa por um ato heroico. Música Mulan apresenta trilha sonora de Jerry Goldsmith e cinco canções de Mathew Wilder e David Zippel, com uma sexta originalmente planejada para Mushu, mas foi deixada de lado por causa do envolvimento de Eddie Murphy com o longa. A trilha sonora do filme é creditada por iniciar a carreira da cantora pop Christina Aguilera, cuja primeira canção a ser lançada nos Estados Unidos foi sua rendição de "Reflection". O sucesso desta lhe rendeu um contrato com a RCA Records, e mais tarde incluída no álbum de estreia da cantora. Outras participações incluem Lea Salonga, que antes fizera a voz de canto da Princesa Jasmine em Aladdin, como Mulan (Salonga era originalmente a dubladora da personagem também, mas os diretores não se convenceram com sua voz para Ping e a substituiram por Ming-Na), Stevie Wonder e a boy band 98 Degrees em "True to Your Heart",http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1432694/98-degrees-stevie-wonder-stay-true-disney.jhtml e Donny Osmond em "I'll Make a Man Out of You", que comentou que seus filhos decidiram que ele finalmente "fizera sucesso" no show business ao participar de um filme da Disney. "Reflection" tem também três versões em espanhol, uma interpretada por Aguilera e inclusa na trilha sonora americana, outra na dublagem da Espanha cantada por Malú, e uma terceira da América Latina cantada por Lucero. No Brasil, Sandy & Júnior participam tanto da versão de "Reflection" ("Imagem"), como da de "True To Your Heart" ("Seu Coração"). Jackie Chan, dublador de Shang nas versões chinesas (Mandarim e Cantonês), também canta a versão local de "I'll Make a Man Out of You".Mulan makes Chinese DebutMulan SE in October A música apresentada na cena do corte de cabelo, frequentemente chamada de Mulan Decision, é diferente na trilha sonora do álbum. A trilha sonora do álbum usa um orquestra enquanto a filme usa sintetizador. A versão do sintetizador está disponível na edição limitada do CD Trilha sonora/Banda sonora # 'Honra a Todas Nós' (Honor to Us All) — Kacau Gomes, Nádia Carvalho & Selma Lopes # 'Imagem' (Reflection) — Kacau Gomes # 'Não Vou Desistir de Nenhum' (I'll Make a Man Out of You) — Cláudio Galvan # 'Alguém pra Quem Voltar' '' (A Girl Worth Fighting For)'' - Isaac Bardavid, Isaac Schneider, Marco Rodrigo, Kacau Gomes & Deco Fiori # 'Seu Coração' '' (True to Your Heart)'' — Sandy & Junior # 'Tema de Mulan Instrumental, Jerry Goldsmith' (Suite from Mulan) # 'Ataque na Muralha Instrumental' (Attack at the Wall) # 'A Decisão de Mulan Instrumental' (Mulan's Decision) # 'Botões em Flor Instrumental' (Blossoms) # 'O Ataque Hunos Instrumental' (The Huns Attack) # 'A Aldeia Queimada Instrumental' (The Burned-Out Village) # 'Imagem (Pop Version)' '' (Reflection - Pop Version)'' — Sandy Lançamento Mulan teve seu lançamento nos Estados Unidos em 19 de Junho de 1998; no Brasil foi lançado em 1 de Julho de 1998 e em Portugal dia 27 de Novembro de 1998. Em VHS o filme foi lançado em Junho de 1999 pela Abril Vídeo na coleção Buena Vista Home Entertainment sendo um dos últimos lançamentos em VHS (os outros lançamentos foram apenas em DVD). Em abril de 2013 foi lançado pela primeira vez em Disney Blu-ray junto com sua sequência Mulan II: A Lenda Continua em uma Coleção com 2 filmes, sendo os 2 filmes em 1 disco. Bilheteria Mulan foi um grande sucesso de bilheteria e arrecadou $120,620,254 nos Estados Unidos e $183,700,000 nos outros mercados para um total mundial de $304,320,254, se tornando o sétimo filme mais visto no mundo em 1998. Prêmios e indicações Oscar * Mulan foi indicado ao Oscar na categoria de Melhor Trilha Sonora – Comédia/Musical (Jerry Goldsmith, Matthew Wilder e David Zippel). Globo de Ouro * Recebeu duas indicações ao Globo de Ouro na categoria de Melhor Trilha Sonora (Jerry Goldsmith) e Melhor Canção Original (Matthew Wilder e David Zippel por Reflection). Grammy Awards * Recebeu uma indicação ao Grammy na categoria de Melhor Canção Composta Para um Filme ou Série de televisão, por True to Your Heart. Outras produções A Disney concordou em investir em uma adaptação live action em 3D de Mulan estrelando Zhang Ziyi. Chuck Russell foi escolhido como diretor e houve rumores que Wang Lee Hom interpretaria o General Li Shang.Zhang Ziyi para produção de filme em Mulan 3D. Channel News Asia. 27 de julho de 2010 Mulan possui uma sequência lançada diretamente em vídeo em 2004: Mulan 2: A Lenda Continua. Personagens do filme aparecem nos vídeo games Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts II. A personagem Mulan aparece na série Once Upon a Time como personagem recorrente da 2ª e 5ª temporada. Ligações externas * * |} Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 1998 Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures Categoria:Filmes clássicos da Walt Disney